warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Rakta Dark Dagger
The Rakta Dark Dagger is the Syndicate variant of the Dark Dagger, available from the Red Veil. While held, enemies have more difficulty in spotting the user, and damaging an enemy inflicted by restores shields and grants overshields. Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *Tied with Karyst for the highest base damage of all daggers. **Innate damage – effective against Alloy Armor, Robotic, and Infested Sinew. *Tied with Ceramic Dagger for the fastest attack speed of all single daggers. *Can use the dagger-exclusive and Dark Dagger-exclusive mods. *When held, the range where enemies can spot the user is decreased. *When held, attacking an enemy under a proc restores shields and grants overshields to the user. *Innate bonus suited to stealth gameplay, as well as being synergistic with the weapon's damage type. *Has a polarity slot. *Stance slot has slot, matches stance. Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Shielded, Infested, and Fossilized. *Low critical chance and multiplier, and status chance. *Small jump attack radius. **This attack cannot knockdown enemies, but has a higher chance for a proc than basic attacks. *Very short range. *Enemies under procs will alert nearby enemies if they are not killed quickly, limiting stealth effectiveness if enemies are not dealt Lethal Damage. Comparisons Acquisition *The Rakta Dark Dagger can be acquired by reaching the Rank of Exalted with Red Veil, and spending to purchase. As with all Syndicate Weapons, the Rakta Dark Dagger cannot be chosen as the free offering upon ranking up to Exalted rank. *Syndicate weapons can be also be acquired via Trading, but only for unranked copies without Forma and Orokin Catalyst installed. *Players must have a Mastery Rank of at least 8 to acquire any Syndicate melee weapon, either through trading or through the Syndicates themselves. Notes *When held, the Rakta Dark Dagger reduces the range where enemies can spot the player by 33%. For example, while undetected a player will normally be spotted from 15 meters away, whereas holding the Rakta Dark Dagger will make the enemy spot the player from 10 meters away. *When held, attacking an enemy afflicted by a proc will restore your Shields by 5% of the damage dealt. The amount of shield points restored is affected by damage mods and can even grant Overshields. Additionally finishing an enemy afflicted by a proc will grant max Overshields. Tips * complements the Rakta Dark Dagger's stealth passive quite well, allowing players to finish off enemies with a decreased likelihood of being spotted. * is compatible with this weapon, making it more likely to deal procs and allow the player to restore shields for every attack. ** Alternatively, bring weapons or abilities that can easily generate procs such as the alternative fire of Mutalist Quanta. ** Take care however, that the radial explosion will alert any enemies not killed. Due to the range and uncontrollable nature of this attack, the stealth properties of the dagger may be limited. ** Using Stealth Attacks using the Quick Melee button while equipped with a different weapon (i.e., your primary or secondary) will not fill the Syndicate Affinity Gauge, thus allowing the weapon to be used without fear of the Blight effect damaging, but not killing, enemies. * Finishing an enemy afflicted by radiation will grant max overshields. Bugs * Enemies affected by Loki's will not restore shields when hit. Media Warframe RAKTA DARK DAGGER My Thoughts & Setup (U TSG3.3) it:Rakta Dark Dagger Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Dagger Category:Special Weapons Category:Augmented Weapons Category:Syndicate Offerings Category:Update 19 Category:Radiation Damage Weapons Category:Tenno Category:Syndicate Weapons